The invention relates to a process and a vacuum mold for manufacturing cushions with back-foamed covers, wherein a section of cover material is stretched across a mold cavity, held down at the rim of the cavity, but allowed to slide into the mold cavity under the influence of a vacuum. The cover is also placed against and fitted also to contourings (ridges and/or grooves) of the mold cavity, and subsequently back-foamed. The resulting flexible foam core is allowed to harden and the finished cushion is removed from the form.
Cushions, and in particular seat upholstery for motor vehicles, often have contourings, for example, longitudinal or lateral ridges, or longitudinal or lateral grooves.
Difficulties are repeatedly experienced in placing the section of cover material with its full surface against such contourings while drawing the cover into the mold cavity. Undesired creases or incompletely foamed areas result during back-foaming.
The object of the present invention consists in creating a process and a vacuum mold with which the full-surface contact of the section of cover material against the contourings of the mold cavity is facilitated.